


desire and want

by lueccid (orphan_account)



Series: porn fics lmao [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Bottom Dave | Technoblade, Large Cock, M/M, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Size Difference, Smut, Tags May Change, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), and if you come into my comments n start whining, didnt add any character tags so it doesnt show up, ill just delete your comment lmao, it shouldn't come up, so unless if u searched for dream/technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lueccid
Summary: Dream was his and there's nothing that would stop Technoblade.or, i write a short porn fic lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: porn fics lmao [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021396
Comments: 33
Kudos: 554





	desire and want

**Author's Note:**

> im only shipping personas alright alright :]

Sharp teeth, akin to that of a canine or perhaps a big feline even, sunk into his shoulder and Technoblade came with a cry, body shaking, trembling with pleasure. His eyes rolled back, back arching, hands gripping the sheets below him with a grip that turned his pale hands whiter than snow.

He felt sharp fingers, claw-like fingers, lightly trail down his body, and even in his blissful head space, he trembled and squirmed at the feeling. He felt pleasure in every corner, in every piece of his body, and couldn't believe how  _ eager,  _ how  _ desperate  _ he was to give up control, his own damn body, to Dream.

His enemy, his rival, the only man to ever come up to his level, to give him the proper challenge he wanted, he needed, he hungered and desired for. Dream had given him all he wanted; attention, pleasure, challenge, he'd given him all that and even more, yet, like a greedy whore, like a gluttonous  _ pig _ , Techno wanted more. He desired more than precious jewels, more than rich meals and well designed clothes and lush land.

_ Gods, no. _

He wanted Dream and Dream for himself.

" _ Dream- _ " Techno gasped out as he came back to his senses, arching his back when Dream pushed in, the head of his cock pushing past his ring and  _ burning. _ And even as it burned, he wanted more. Whimpering, he quietly urged the man to quicken his pace, yet Dream was no fool, knowing his size could tear the fierce man in half.

Cursing and whimpering, Techno gripped Dream's shoulders, digging his dull nails into his back and created crescent markings. His legs trembled, cock a sunset purple and red, burning with need, mouth open in a broken moan. Gods, Dream was so  _ huge. _

After what felt like eons, Techno sobbed as Dream bottomed out, stretching him so wide, so full, so painful,  _ it felt delicious. _

And then, a sharp curse, a cry, a wail of surprise as Dream pulled back only to slam right back in, filling him up once more, hard and rough and quick, just as Technoblade liked it.

Quickly, they formed a pattern, an understanding. The room, Technoblade's room, was filled with the sound of ecstatic and filthy moaning, skin slapping, bed creaking, cries of pleasure ripping from Techno's throat.

And as he clung onto him, lost in his rush of pleasure, Techno knew one thing.

Dream would be his, one way or another, and Technoblade wouldn't stop. No matter the cost, no matter the consequences, no matter what anyone, even Dream, felt.

Dream was his and there's  _ nothing  _ that would stop Technoblade.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao watch me get "cancelled" for this lmao
> 
> anyways if you liked this, feel free to request prompts or ships or whatever comments and kudos r highly appreciated


End file.
